1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implant techniques and more particularly, to a method of generating a digital supplementary device for dental implant planning
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional dental implantation techniques commonly emphasize evaluation of bone quality while ignoring cross-bite quality. It is a normal concept to ordinary people skilled in the art that the most important thing is the consideration of the position of the implant fixture, and an angled abutment tooth can be used to make correction in case the axial biasing is over a predetermined range after implantation of the implant fixture.
The above method is not the best way. Although bone quality is important, ignoring bite quality results in many problems. If the implant fixture deviates from the cross-bite reference plane, the implant fixture will bear an axial force and a bending force during the biting between the upper teeth and the lower teeth or when the upper teeth and the lower teeth bite an object. An excessive bending force may destruct the bonding between the implant fixture and the alveolar bone, shortening the service life of the implant fixture, or resulting in bone integration failure a certain period after surgery.
Further, if the axial biasing of the implant fixture surpasses the correction range of the abutment after its implantation, the bite face of the loaded denture will deviate, loosing the bite function.
Therefore, the position, angle and axial direction of the implant fixture must be well planned before implantation. It is a workable choice to perform implantation planning via a computer-aided digital tooth model.